Simply Love You
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Kita, aku dan kamu tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kedua makhluk itu. Kita -Aku dan Kamu- hanya sekedar menerka-nerka hingga menjadi sebuah cerita. Namun satu yang pasti, Kita -Aku dan Kamu- sangat menyayangi keduanya, ya kan?/ Simply Love You, A simple HaeHyuk Fanfiction, apa yang ada difikiranku tentang mereka/one shoot!/ Warning: BL/ Boys Love/ Typos


**Simply Love You**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk**

**A simple fanfiction by Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: BL/ Boys Love/ Typos/ Antara tersurat dan tersirat**

**DLDR!**

**Happy Reading^^~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam datang..

Sang rembulan kembali menghiasi langit malam..

Menemani bintang gemintang yang saling berkelip meramaikan langit

Intinya, malam ini indah..

Walaupun ini dikota yang sibuk 24 jam..

Tapi malam tetaplah malam..

Menjadi tempat orang-orang kembali ke peraduan..

Menjadi tempat bagi semua makhluk untuk beristirahat, dijaga bulan dan bintang dan didampingi dewi mimpi..

Malam, tetap lah malam..

Sunyi senyap walaupun ini kota yang super sibuk.

Ya. Malam, tetap lah malam..

Semilir angin berhembus, menghembuskan kesejukan dan ketenangan di malam berbintang ini.

Sayang, sekeras apapun si dewi angin mengetuk jendela apartemen lantai 11 itu, pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming, tak perduli dengan sapaan sang angin malam. Malah asyik dengan benda elektronik yang ada dihadapannya.

Walau ini sudah larut malam, namun sayang sang dewi mimpi masih enggan menjemputnya, mengantarkannya pada mimpi indah.

Ya, pemuda itu masih terjaga.. bahkan ketika sang rebulan menggantung ditengah langit pekat.

Dia masih terjaga hanya ditemani cahaya dari benda elektronik yang biasa di sebut laptop.

Dia masih terjaga?

Ya.. karena ada satu hal yang belakangan ini mengganggu pikirannya.

Bukan..

Bukan masalah drama yang belakangan ini sedang digelutinya.

Bukan juga masalah jadwal yang kembali menggila.

Tentu bukan.

Dia sudah biasa jika harus terlelap 3 jam.

Bahkan persiapan album baru kadang membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa sekedar merebahkan tubuh lelahnya.

Lalu apa?

Namja itu, namja kelahiran Mokpo itu tengah resah akan hubungannya dengan seseorang yang sangat spesial dihatinya.

Bukan.. tentunya dia sama sekali tak pernah meragukan seberapa besarnya cinta yang dirasakan sang tambatan hati padanya, tentu bukan itu.

Lalu apa?

Iris hitamnya masih asyik memelototi layar monitor dari laptop hitamnya, sementara tangannya sesekali menscrol mouse yang ada disebelah kanannya, asyik membaca tanggapan para penggemar yang menamakan diri mereka HaeHyuk shipper.

Ah, entahlah.. belakangan ini, respon para penggemarnya itu tak terlalu baik.

Apakah dia salah memilih acting sebagai tempatnya mengasah bakat sekarang ini?

Apakah benar tanggapan mereka bahwa dia belakangan ini lebih sering mengacuhkan sang kekasih hati

Huh?

Begitukah?

Hingga bahkan ada yang berniat berhenti mengidolakan keduanya?

Begitukah?

Lalu.. kenapa sang tambatan hati sama sekali tak pernah membicarakan hal ini?

Atau..

Apa dia tak mengetahui hal ini?

Ah entahlah..

Namja itu kemudian menghela napas panjang kemudian meneguk air putih yang disimpan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Ah.. apakah sang kekasih juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang para penggemarnya rasakan?

Huh?

Benarkah?

Yaish.. kenapa dia jadi tak sensitif seperti ini sih? Namja itu merutuki dirinya sendiri

Apa terlalu sibuk shooting menyebabkan dia mengabaikan sang terkasih?

Begitukah?

Tapi kenapa baginya sama saja?

Tak ada yang berbeda?

Ah.. entahlah..

Namja itu memijit pelan keningnya.

"Hae?" Ucap seseorang yang memanggil nama kecilnya.

Namja itu menolehkan pandangannya pada orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Baby? Kau belum tidur?" Ucapnya lembut sembari tersenyum mendapati sang kekasih hati yang ternyata menyerukan namanya barusan.

Namja yang baru datang itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju Donghae – Hae.

"Harusnya kan aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau belum tidur, huh? Bukannya besok kau ada jadwal shooting?" Ucap si namja itu yang membuat Donghae nyengir sumringah –senang karena selalu diperhatikan oleh sang kekasih hati.

Donghae menepuk tempat disebelahnya –menyuruh sang tambatan hati untuk duduk disampingnya yang langsung dituruti sang kekasih.

"Kau sedang apa, huh?" Tanya si namja itu sembari ikut memelototi layar laptop Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengelus pelan surai kehitaman sang kekasih, membuat namja itu menatapnya langsung ke iris hitamnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya lagi sementara Donghae malah memeluk namjanya erat.

"Hae?"

"Biarkan sebentar saja, baby" Ucap Donghae pelan sembari menyamankan pelukannya pada sang terkasih.

Namja itu terdiam, tak mengerti dengan tingkah Donghae. Tapi satu hal yang pasti baginya, sedang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiran Donghae, kan? Mangkannya dia bertingkah aneh seperti ini, kan?

Namja itu turut menyamankan posisinya dan balas memeluk Donghae.

"Wae?" Ucap namja itu lagi setelah beberapa lama keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

Donghae kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, menyamankan kepalanya di pundak sang kekasih hati. Ah~ inilah tempat paling nyaman sedunia bagi Donghae.

"Aniya.." Ucap Donghae pelan dan kali ini dia melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kekasih.

"Sudah malam, kajja kita tidur!" Ajaknya sembari menuntun lembut lengan sang kekasih menuju kamarnya –kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, meskipun sudah mencoba, tapi rasa kantuk belum juga datang menghampirinya.

Bosan, akhirnya namja itu mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring miring menghadap Donghae. Mengamati wajahnya yang tampak terlelap.

Namja itu tersenyum melihat wajah damai sang roomate yang tampak tengah bermain bersama dewi mimpi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa dengan tatapan yang masih juga terpaku pada sang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini, huh?" Ucapnya lagi dikeheningan malam

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu setidaknya kau bisa berbagi denganku" Ucapnya lagi sembari mengelus lembut lengan Donghae.

Greep

"Eh?"

"Ini sudah malam, baby. Tidurr" Ucap Donghae sembari memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk masih dengan mata yang terpejam rapat.

"Ani~ sebelum kau ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Ucap Eunhyuk kali ini sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kembali Donghae menghela napasnya, dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya, kau hanya milikku! Kau hanya boleh percaya padaku dan jangan pernah sekalipun berpikiran untuk meninggalkan aku. Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana hidupku jika tak ada kau disampingku. Kau terlalu berarti untuk kulepas pergi, kau duniaku jadi kumohon apapun yang terjadi kau mau mendengarkan aku dan percaya padaku." Ucap Donghae panjang lebar sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hae?" Eunhyuk tersentak ketika dirasakannya tubuh sang kekasih bergetar. Apa Donghae sedang menangis, huh?

"Aku.. aku.. cintaku padamu tak main-main, Hyukkie. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu, terlalu mencintaimu sehingga rasanya dadaku sesak dengan perasaanku sendiri. Ku mohon percayalah padaku, Hyukkie" Ucap Donghae ditengah isakannya sementara Eunhyuk membelai punggungnya lembut, berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Donghae-ya" Ucap Eunhyuk lembut sembari melepaskan pelukan sang kekasih dan mendongakkan kepalanya mendapati wajah sang kekasih yang sudah banjir air mata. Dengan lembut Eunhyuk mengusap lelehan air mata itu dan mengecup lembut kening sang kekasih.

"Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang. Tapi satu hal yang bisa kukatakan, aku mencintai juga mencintaimu dan tentunya aku percaya padamu, Hae. Kau tak usah meragukan soal itu. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun kata mereka, yang tahu seberapa besar cintamu padaku ya hanya aku, Hae. Aku tak akan pergi dari mu, tidak akan. Karena sepotong hatiku ada padamu, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku pergi tanpa sepotong hatiku yang lain, hum?" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menatap dalam ke iris kehitaman Donghae.

Namja itu tersenyum mendengar pernyataan tulus dari sang kekasih dan kembali memeluknya erat, menyalurkan kebahagiannya.. dan rasa terimakasihnya.. karena sang kekasih mau mempercayainya, dan mau bersamanya.. ah~ alangkah beruntungnya Donghae memiliki seseorang seperti Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya.

"I love you" Ucap Donghae sembari mengecup kening Eunhyuk

"Wo ai ni" Ucapnya lagi sebari mengecup kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk

"Aishiteru" Ucapnya lagi sembari mengecup hidung bangir Eunhyuk

"Te amo" Ucapnya lagi sembari mengecup kedua pipi Eunhyuk

"Saranghae" Ucapnya lagi sebelum mengecup bibir cherry Eunhyuk

.

.

.

Tuhan.. dia adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang kau berikan untukku

Tuhan.. dia adalah seseorang yang membuatku merasakan bahagia, merasakan sempurna..

Tuhan.. karena engkau yang memberikan aku sepotong hati.. dan sepotong hati lainnya padanya.. Karena itu tuhan.. izinkanlah aku bersama dengannya.. selamanya, amin.

.

.

.

_You & Me, beside the heart  
You & Me, feeling each other  
Even if there's no word, even if there's different person  
U, give me just the love that I need  
The thing that you're for me  
Is a miracle once in a lifetime  
On rainy days, cuddle together and laughing matchly,  
On bright days, start running and laughing together oh  
When you're here, anything and everything  
I have a feeling I can do well  
Every day is lovely with you  
So I couldn't pause the singing voice_

_Any number of times, like the day breaks and the sun rises  
I want to pile up the smiles, to finish everywhere  
Me without you, even the color of the sky  
I can't do well baby_

_Eunhyuk ah, u're the love of my live_

_Please just stay with me..._

_Forever_

**_-Lee Donghae_**

* * *

err.. Hi?

Aku datang membawa ff dadakan(?) setelah membaca curahan hati(?) seorang Haehyuk shipper..

well.. hanya sekedar fict ini yang bisa menyalurkan pendapatku tentang curahan hati tersebut..

semoga bisa dimengerti apa yang tersirat dan apa yang tersurat dari fict ini..

well.. kita tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya diantara mereka, kan?

sekali lagi, aku hanya menyuarakan apa yang aku fikirkan..

see ya!


End file.
